


Colorful Pain

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Oneshots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Reader can be seen as Steve's biological sister or an adopted sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: Whenever your soulmate touches you a rainbow of colors appears where they touch you.  You’ve known for years that Natasha was your soulmate, but you were too afraid to tell her until one day she accidentally discovers your secret.





	Colorful Pain

You had avoided any skin to skin contact with Natasha after accidentally discovering that she was your soulmate one day. You were surprised that she didn’t know as well. She was always so observant that you thought for sure that she would have noticed it. **  
**

You had gone crying to your brother, Steve, telling him about it. You were scared, what if Natasha didn’t want to be with you? You were Steve’s little sister after all maybe she didn’t want to get involved with you. Plus in the past she had mentioned things about not wanting to be in relationships, that she was too focused on her work and thought that someone might get in the way of that.

It had been a year and so far you had successfully avoided her finding out the truth about what you were. Although you were now scheduled to train with her, Steve normally ran interference and trained you, but he was away on a mission and Tony had left no room for discussion. 

“Steve’s away and you can’t always rely on him to train with you. Plus it’s not good to train with just one person, Nat can teach you all kinds of tricks and moves that will come in handy,” Tony had patted your shoulder and left you alone to let what he had said sink in.

Now you were walking toward the gym shaking as you thought about how you could avoid Natasha touching you. You stepped into the spacious room and saw her standing on the mats stretching. “You can do this,” you whispered as you stepped over to where she was.

She looked your way when she heard you approach, “Ready to start our training session?” You nodded and stood there nervously. Natasha came at you and you dodged each of her attacks. “Attack me!” She shouted at you when she saw you were fighting back. She kept trying to come at you, but you weren’t budging at all, that was when she hit you right in the face. “Y/N! Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” She froze when you looked up at her. Where she had hit you vibrant colors bloomed on your skin. Blues shifted from green to yellow to red to so many more. She knew instantly what those colors met and she almost didn’t want to believe what she was seeing.

“I have to go,” you whispered as you turned and fled from the room.

Natasha normally would have gone running after you, but she stayed frozen to her spot, staring after you as you ran from the gym. How had she not know that you were her soulmate? Why hadn’t you said anything to her?

She went to her gym bag and pulled her phone out dialing Steve’s number. “Did you know?” She asked when he picked up the phone.

“Did I know what?” He sounded groggy like he had been asleep when she called.

“Don’t bullshit me, Rogers! Did you know Y/N and I were soulmates?” Steve was quiet on the other end telling Natasha all she needed to know. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“She asked me not too, I love both of you, but that was something you two needed to work out on your own. She has a right to worry Natasha, your notorious for not wanting to be in a relationship with anyone, plus she wasn’t sure if you’d want to be with my little sister.”

“Why wouldn’t I want to be with my _soulmate_?” Natasha hissed.

“Look Nat, you’re going to have to talk to her about this. But maybe consider all the things you’ve said over the years about hoping you never found your soulmate, and never wanting to be in a relationship.” Steve hung up the phone leaving Natasha feeling lost and confused.

A few days later Steve returned from his mission and heard from Bucky that you hadn’t come out of your room since the incident with Natasha. “I’ve been taking her food,” Bucky assured him. “And she’s been eating, it’s just that she’s worried that Nat will ambush her.”

“So they haven’t talked?”

Bucky shook his head, “Yeah, she’s had F.R.I.D.A.Y. keep Natasha locked out of her room and it’s about to drive Nat up a wall.”

Steve sighed, “These two, I swear. All right, I’m gonna go talk to her and see if I can talk some sense into my sister.” He hurried down the hall toward your room to check and make sure you were okay first and foremost. “Y/N, it’s Steve, can I come in?”

He heard the click of the lock and then you pulled him inside before slamming the door and locking it again. Your arms went around him and squeezed him tightly. “Hi Stevie,” you whispered.

“Y/N/N, you can’t stay in here like this, you gotta face Nat some time,” he said.

You shook your head, “No I don’t, I can leave and she’ll never find me and then I won’t get hurt when she tells me thanks, but no thanks.”

“She’s not going to do that to you,” Steve insisted.

You pulled away from him, “And you don’t know for sure. I’m not taking that chance, Steve. Do you know how hard it would be for me to hear my soulmate say she doesn’t want to be with me?”

“No, but I know what life is like without your soulmate, and I can say it’s a hell of a lot more painful.”

“Steve, I’m sorry,” you stammered. You had completely forgotten that Steve had had a soulmate, but he had lost her and how painful that had been for him. “But you knew Peggy loved you, I don’t know if Nat will ever love me.”

He left the room shortly after, you curled up in a chair thinking about what he had told you.

The next day you came out of your room, you had hidden away enough and it was time to face the music. You had to know what Natasha was going to say to you and you had to explain why you had never told her.

You found them all in the common room, Natasha was staring blankly at the wall, but as soon as she heard the door open her head snapped up hoping it would be you. She needed to talk to you, to see you and she had been watching the doorways like a hawk hoping it would be you.

Steve cleared his throat, “Who wants lunch?”

“I could go for some lunch,” Sam jumped up and started following Steve out. “You comin’ Buck?”

“Yep,” Bucky went running out of the room. The others trailing behind after him.

Natasha stood, “Y/N, I–” You held up a hand and cut her off.

“Can I go first?” She nodded her head and took a seat on the couch again. You sat on the other end, making sure you weren’t close to her as you twisted your hands together. “You have to understand that I didn’t want to keep this from you. At first, I was ecstatic that I had found my soulmate, but then the realization crashed down around me that you had said you never wanted to be with anyone. You even once said you hoped you’d never find me… I spent the entire night crying because that had been the day I was going to tell you the truth about what we were.”

“I’m sorry,” she said quietly. “I never thought that I’d find someone who was supposedly my soulmate. I never thought that that would be in the cards for me. I’ve done so many horrible things that I believed my soulmate was better off never finding me.”

“Shouldn’t that be up to me though? To the person whose soul was made for yours?” You found yourself scooting closer. “Nat those things never mattered to me because what you did before you came here before you became apart of this team, weren’t really you. Just like how the Winter Soldier wasn’t really Bucky.”

Natasha wiped a tear away and said, “I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

You reached out slowly and watched the colors form across her skin where your finger ran. She watched as you gently made the colors appear, so different from the painful way she had made the colors appear on your skin. “Say the word and I’ll leave, I’ll take a position somewhere else and move on with my life, we never have to see one another again. You can pretend like this never happened and I’ll move on.”

Natasha looked away from the colors on her skin to your eyes, her hand came up shakily and cupped your cheek, the colors now appearing on your skin, greens, blues, reds, purples, and every color in between rippling across your skin. “Please stay,” she whispered. “I can’t live without you, not when I’ve just found you.”

You cupped her hand with yours and gave her a sweet smile, your lips brushing her cheek, “Okay.”

She pulled you into her arms and held you for the longest time. Finally, you asked her if she wanted to go get dinner with you and she agreed. The two of you walked out of the compound together hand in hand talking about anything and everything. You were relieved with the turn of events and were so happy that she hadn’t broken your heart in the process, and you hoped that this happiness continued for years to come.


End file.
